fablehavenfandomcom-20200223-history
Nagi Luna
Nagi Luna was an ancient demon who was imprisoned in the Quiet Box at Living Mirage. Arguably the most feared demon outside Zzyzx, she could see things beyond her ordinary field of vision and could control the bodies of those who were to weak to resist her. She also had the power to turn the dust of the earth into enchanted items, such as fatally poisonous needles. Though at first glance she appeared to be a frail, old woman with a woolen shawl draped over her hunched form, a more attentive observer would've noted that her yellow eyes was a strangely slanted shape, her thin earlobes sagged almost to her shoulders, and her demented grin revealed ragged, inflamed gums. Her blotchy skin was purple and maroon, and she had gray claws at the end of her gnarled hands. History Many centuries ago, Nagi Luna was imprisoned in the Quiet Box and put inside a Ring of Constraint in the Living Mirage dungeon. Years later, the Sphinx ventured down to her cell, accompanied by Funi and the chief jailer's assistant, and forced Funi to release her from the Quiet Box. Immediately, Nagi Luna took control over Funi and attacked the Sphinx. The Sphinx was forced to slay Funi. After exiting the Quiet Box, Nagi Luna taught the Sphinx what he needed to know in order to overthrow the caretakers of Living Mirage, and made him into a shadow charmer. She also proved essential in uncovering the Font of Immortality. She was also the being that allowed the Sphinx to use the Oculus safely, and, in so doing, she was able to use the power of the artifact to communicate with Graulas at Fablehaven. ''Keys to the Demon Prison'' The Fairy Queen revealed to Kendra that Nagi Luna was the Sphinx's mentor who helped him use the Oculus. When Seth was brought to Living Mirage, he learned that the demon helped the Sphinx become a shadow charmer as well. Seth was interviewed by Nagi Luna shortly after, where he refused her help to overthrow the Sphinx. Nagi Luna enlisted Mirav to steal and give the Translocator and the Sands of Sanctity to Seth, who then healed and was betrayed by Graulas. Graulas teleported to Living Mirage and allowed Nagi Luna to use the Oculus herself, and she quickly found the last three Eternals. In their mission to protect the Eternals, Bracken learned how to notice the Oculus when Nagi Luna used it, though it still couldn't be thwarted. When the demons exited Zzyzx, Nagi Luna tried to escape with the Oculus but Seth used Vasilis to kill her and Graulas. Powers and AbilitiesCategory:Females * Clairvoyance: '''Nagi Luna was extremely clairvoyant and could perceive events in the future. * '''Creating magical items: Nagi Luna could create powerful items such as a needle that would kill someone the day after they were pricked. * '''Extended vision: '''Nagi Luna could view events outside her physical field of vision, even without the Oculus. * '''Mind control: '''Nagi Luna could control those whose wills were not strong enough to resist. Source * Keys to the Demon Prison (Fablehaven #5) * The Caretaker's Guide to Fablehaven Category:Demons Category:Keys to the Demon Prison characters Category:Deceased Category:Quality Page Category:Characters Category:Magical Creatures Category:Dark Creatures